Antes de enamorarse
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Primero el prologo de como ah resultado y después la historia donde revelara sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico "perfecto" pero ¿Que pasara en los días en los que descubra que esta enamorado? ¿Podrá admitir al mundo lo que siente por Nick? ¿Oh solo es un juego de su corazón? solo quiere una explicación de aquel sentimiento ¿Que pasara? Slash: Chico x chico (Corick) Corey x Nick
1. Prologo

_**Grojband no me pertenece ni sus personajes sino a sus debidos creadores.**_

_**Esta historia es 100% mía y nada lo que pase en ella es verdad sino de mi **_**_imaginación_**

_**En fin, lean, disfruten, odien, ame etc... depende de sus gustos**_

_****__**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

¿Sé imaginan que dos personas inesperadas se enamoraran?, ¿Qué a uno lo usaran como ventaja para la inspiración? ¿Qué sea el amor "platónico" de tu hermana? Y se podría agregar que la obseccion de millones de personas que tenían con él.

Sí, todo eso vivía Corey enamorado del chico más perfecto que se podría conocer por ahí, millones de personas se derretían por él y ahora el también lo hacía ¿Por qué había terminado enamorado de el? Y para mejor cosa del chico que tenía la pinta de ser inalcanzable para cualquier ser.

Oh ya lo recuerda fue culpa de su hermana, ya lo conocía pero no le importaba mucho como era hasta que esas famosas descripciones que le hacían de Nick lo empezaron a interesar, de una forma rara empezó a disfrutar saber de él hasta que cayó en cuenta -por la causante de su interés- que estaba enamorado pero nadie más que el mismo podría saber.

Empezaba a temer a las canciones que sabía que eran dedicadas simplemente a él ¿Y si arriba del escenario se sonrojaba por el simple hecho de que lo miraría? O ¿Qué tal si se le escapaba un "Te amo"? No, esas no eran excusas debía seguir adelante, debía seguir cantando no quedaría mal ante nadie ni para el mismo.

Siempre fue malo para las letras, simplemente no se le daban por lo cual se sorprendió al ver que ahora mismo acababa la letra de una canción, que describía absolutamente lo que sentía de la peor/mejor forma: Cursi. La hubiera desechado pero algo le dijo que era mejor quedárselo, tal vez por que vino de su corazón.

¿Se imaginan cantar la canción de amor mas cursi del mundo a millones de personas cuando solo se la dedicas a una? Eso mismo sucedía estaba concentrado en una sola aun cuando fingiera dedicársela a quien sea, era especial, única para una persona ¿Podría entender lo que sentía?, ¿Captará que está dedicada ah él?, ¿Aceptara que está enamorado? Quería averiguarlo aunque sea una negación pues así sabría que lo había intentado.

**-A Nick le gusto la nueva canción-** pudo escuchar a sus espaldas, una voz masculina suave y aun así madura

**-¿N-nick?-** voltea colorándose de la manera más obvia posible **-ah gracias siempre es un placer complacer a buenos fans-**

**-¿A si? Entonces podrías no sé...-**¿Qué sucedía ahí? Estaban a cm de diferencia **-decirme quien fue tu inspiración-**

_***Oh vamos díselo Corey, díselo***_ le gritaba su corazón de forma insistente **-Solo se me ocurrió-** _***¿es en serio?***_

**-No te creo, no eres muy bueno mintiendo-** y vaya que tenía razón **-vamos confía en mi puedes decírmelo-**

**-E-está inspirado en la persona que m-me gusta-** ya sentía su cara arder y su cuerpo temblar ¿Mas al estilo chica no podía estar?

Hubo un silencio por un momento pensó que con eso sería suficiente e cuando cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse sintió sus labios aprisionados contra algo, era algo suave y demasiado fino. Abrió los ojos para ver que era y su sorpresa fue al ver que era besado por Nick.

**-Me gusta la nueva canción Corey-** le susurra en el oído antes de marcharse

¿Qué había pasado? ¿También el estaba enamorado? ¿¡Había sido correspondido!? ¡Había sido correspondido! Millones de personas y al primero que amaba también sentía lo mismo, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se hiciera una sonrisa boba que se borro al escuchar la voz de Laney quien al parecer reclamaba su presencia

**-¡Corey ven al escenario que aun debemos continuar!-**

**-¡Ya voy, ¡Ya voy!-**grita mientras tomaba su guitarra saliendo al escenario con una simpática sonrisa **-hora de continuar el show-**

**-¿Y por qué te vez tan feliz?-**

**-Solo digamos que los fans saben cómo animar el día-**

**-¿Ah que te refieres?-**

**-Luego lo sabrás-** dice empezando a tocar para evitar mas conversación

¿Te imaginas ser correspondido por alguien quien pudo elegir a otras personas que morían por el? ¿Imaginas un beso inesperado que ocurra después de decirle que le gustas de una manera inconsciente? Era divertido para el, que ahora saliera con el chico perfecto cuando el era un desastre de persona, era divertido que se fijara en el aun teniendo millones de opciones. Vaya que era divertido, podía tener a sus dos amores: La música y Nick quien ahora era su novio.

Simplemente nunca se imaginó que acabaría así.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Mi primer Fanfic de esta pareja (y de la serie) así **__**que honestamente no se si les guste ya que no recuerdo muy bien la forma de actuar de los personajes y dando aclaraciones de una vez por todas**_

_**-Nick tiene 16 y Corey 15**_

_**- "Corick" la forma en la que denomine esta pareja así que si les gusta el nombre pues **_**_úsenlo_**

**_-Esta dedicado ah Mousekat1005 quien me dio inspiración -bueno apoyo- para esto_**

**_Sin mas disfruten sus lecturas~_**


	2. ¿Que es ese sentimiento?

**-Días antes del concierto-  
**  
Se encontraba en su cochera practicando las canciones, los pasos incluso practicando las poses para los paparazis ¿La razón? que tendrían en Peaceville un gran concierto donde todo mundo sabría de su talento.

Si, era un ensayo pacifico hasta que una chica interrumpió el lugar

**-¿Que quieres Trina?-** preguntan los 4 integrantes de la banda sabiendo que esto no terminara nada bien

**-Corey saca a tus amigos de aquí ¡Ahora!-** reclamaba su hermana a todo pulmón capaz de que lo dejaba sordo

**-No tienes ninguna razón para sacarnos-** ahora Laney subía a la misma intensidad su voz

**-Chicas basta-** al fin interrumpe en la discusión que tenían las dos chicas **-¿Que es tan importante como para que interrumpas el ensayo?-  
**  
**-Nick viene a cenar y no quiero que tus amigos arruinen el lugar ya es suficiente con que tengas que estar tu-  
**  
Hubo un silencio que el reconoció a los pocos segundos de que ese silencio se trataba, era uno de sorpresa; sorpresa de que Nick aceptara una "cita" con Trina

**-Es el fin del mundo-** se le escapa a Kon aquellas palabras

**-Creo que del universo-** le corrige su hermano gemelo

Vio como su hermana solo miro de manera amenazadora a sus dos amigos quienes solo tomaban sus cosas despidiéndose de este y de la chica retirándose de la forma más rápida posible

**-Ensayamos luego Corey, suerte en sobrevivir con la bestia-  
**  
Y después de unos segundos se encontraba solamente con su hermana, quien aún parece molesta por lo cual se anima a preguntar

**-¿Qué? -** pregunta aun sin entender

**-Limpia este lugar, luego vete arreglar y después no se te ocurra hacer una tontería-**

**-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?-**

-Porque si Nick viene y encuentra este lugar como un desastre te juro que morirás siendo joven y no me importa si eres mi hermano-  
  
Su hermana daba miedo enojada por lo cual asintió comenzando apenas a "recoger" las envolturas de comida ya que solo las cargaba en su mano ¿solo dijo que la casa debería ser impecable? Bien el sería un gran desastre.

Después de al menos tirar las cosas que tenía en la mano, darse una ducha rápida y usar la misma ropa de siempre caminaba a la cocina a checar la comida, todo parecía ser una cena seria y eso sería aburrido para el por lo cual jugó con ella hasta que escucho pasos y se alejo de ahí disimulando apenas llegar

**-Corey ponte algo decente pareces un vagabundo-  
**  
¿Hasta ofendería su vestimenta de siempre?

**-¿Que no te basta con que me bañara?-**dice en broma mientras pone sus manos detrás de su cuello **-además tienes a la futura estrella de música en tu cena con eso sería suficiente-**

-Core...- se había detenido por lo cual dirigió su mirada a la cocina viendo humo salir del horno, había quemado la comida para la cena  
**  
-¿Eso significa noche de pizza?-** intenta aguantarse la risa de verla así por un chico cualquiera, que le veían a Nick era como cualquier persona en esa ciudad

**-¡Agggh! Me tarde horas haciendo la cena para que se quemara-** da un puñetazo fuerte a la mesa de madera haciéndole una grieta

**-Ve el lado bueno comeremos pizza-** dice tomando el teléfono para marcar a una pizzería la suerte estaba de lado de la cita ya que esta no estaban tan lejos  
**  
-¡No tiene nada de bueno! Debía ser una cena elegante donde Nick viera lo hermosa que me veo con este vestido y...-**

Agradecía al timbre de que callara a su hermana, a veces eran tan repetitivos los planes que escuchaba que se cansaba así que cuando acabo de pedir la orden se dirigió abrir la puerta para encontrarse al chico

**-Ho...-**

-¡Nick!- solo termina sintiendo unos brazos que lo estrangulan fingiendo "cariño" -que bueno que llegaste a cenar, de seguro podrás ver lo bien que me veo incluso que te guste-

Ahí va de nuevo, ya lo tenía fastidiado con eso: Nick esto, Nick lo otro ¿Qué solo sabía de Nick? De tanto escucharla hasta sabia del chico sin siquiera tener una relación amistosa fija, vio al otro que lucía con mirada seria

**-Hola-** dice con su típico encanto que hizo que su hermana bajara su resistencia **-Buenas noches Corey-  
**  
¿Que acaso fue el único en darse cuenta de que el sabia su nombre incluso le dirigió mas palabras? Al parecer si ya que su hermana atendía a su invitado quien al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a los tratos

**-La cena ya casi esta lista, mientras iré a retocarme-** en este caso era ver como se vestía para verse aun mas "linda"

**-Se tardara un rato creo que la pizza es más rápida que ella- **habló para romper la tensión mientras subía los pies en la mesa

**-Mas tiempo para nosotros-**¿A que se refería?

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** si era muy ingenuo con las indirectas

**-Nada-** parecía que suspirara pero luego volvía a retomar su sonrisa, admitía que era encantadora...esperen ¿¡Que acaba de pensar!?

**-Okey-** dice ya también quedándose callado intentando olvidar esa rara idea

**-Y ¿Tienes novia?-** antes de que pudiera decir algo el otro agrego **-solo es curiosidad-**

**-No tengo, creo que por ahora no tengo ninguna chica en mente-**

-Deberías querer ah alguien ¿no?-

-¿Para qué? Yo y mi música somos uno solo-  
  
Lo vio reírse, era raro que el no hablara de si mismo eh que incluso le prestara mas atención a sus cosas o al menos ser curioso con su vida

**-Eso significa que alguien te podría enamorar ¿eh?-**

Antes de responder vio a su hermana Trina vestida de forma extraña o en este caso aun mas femenina, era toda una abominación o eso pensaba el ya que jamás la había visto así, aunque su mente se distrajo cuando escucho la palabra "Pizza" afuera de su casa

**-Yo abro-** dice olvidando que sus pies técnicamente no se encontraban en el suelo haciendo que cayera de cara

Escuchaba las burlas de su hermana por haberse caído ¡No iba a pararse de ahí! Fue una mala jugada, su movimiento fue demasiado apresurado para evitarse la escena, eso era lo más vergonzoso del mundo hasta que algo lo sentó con suma facilidad, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Nick quien lo miraba fijamente observándolo con detenimiento  
**  
-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si...-** ¿por qué de un de repente sintió calor en la sala?

**-La pizza está servida, Nick vamos siéntate aun lado mío-**

-A Nick le gusta la pizza- dice al fin alzándolo con el **-pero me gusta más otra cosa-** pude escuchar cerca de mi oído, al parecer era un susurro dedicado a mí

¿Pero qué rayos pasaba? De tan solo mirarlos sentí un nudo en el estómago no quería seguir viendo aquello por lo cual fingió estar mareado para excusarse el no querer estar ahí

**-Iré a dormir un rato, me siento mal-** no mentía se sentía mal de tan solo verlos

**-Bien no esperes, si es por tu bien hazlo de una vez-** al menos su hermana parecía importarle nada, claro lo ignoraría aun mas por Nick

Antes de retirarse vencido miro nuevamente hacia las dos personas quienes estaban ahí pero solo se concentro en una sonrisa que luego fue cambiada para ver a una servilleta donde se podía leer "Duerme bien Corey" eso lo animo un poco ya que había soltado una sonrisa tonta pero se asusto después de pensar las cosas, para colmo se retiro corriendo a su habitación e cuando estuvo adentro cerró de un portazo

¿Que le pasaba? ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía raro? Esas y más preguntas le pasaban por la cabeza, no podía evitarlo algo le obligaba a preguntarse ¿que pasaba dentro de el? Era algo que ni el podía explicar ¿Qué era esa rara sensación? ¿Por qué su mente no daba mensajes claro? Desearía que alguien estuviera ahí mismo para contarle pero había algo que le daba la negación de comentarlo pues si eso solo había ocurrido con el ¿sería bueno solo a él comentárselo? ¿Entendería o simplemente fingiría hacerlo? Tal vez si necesitaba dormir


	3. Destino ¿te gusta jugar conmigo?

No sabía si estaba en algún sueño raro o una pesadilla asombrosa, pero de que al parecer lo disfrutaba era más que obvio ya que sonreía aunque ¿debería sonreír? No sabía cómo explicarlo estaba soñando con él, especialmente con él en un inicio era como cualquier otro hasta que ellos dos quedaron solos, estaban solos sin nadie alrededor simplemente se tenían en frente chocando miradas, sabía que él estaría sonrojado aunque aun no lo entendía ni el porqué debía estar pasándole eso

**-N-nick ¿Qué haces?-** pregunta con ingenuidad autentica al verlo que se acercaba a su rostro

**-¿Enserio no te das cuenta?-** le dio una sonrisa divertida/coqueta cuando cada vez acortaba la distancia **–te quiero a ti Corey-**

**-¿Q-que?-** y sin más sus labios son besados, aunque unos segundos después correspondió el beso de la forma más inexperta que existía

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Debía recapacitar en algún momento pero ahora parecía que su cerebro no captaba la idea, quería seguir durmiendo hasta que una voz "angelical" –aunque sería una vil mentira si dijéramos que era hermosa- logro despertarlo de aquel sueño que inconscientemente olvidaría pero no la sensación que le ah provocado

**-¡Corey levántate que se te hará tarde para la escuela!-**

Maldecía que su hermana tuviera voz, le había espantado el sueño que olvido tan de pronto pero sentía una sensación de mariposas en su estomago quienes no paraban de volar, cuando abrió los ojos vio que besaba su almohada tirándola al suelo ¿con que había soñado?

**-¡Nos vemos si es que llegas a la escuela!- **¿Cómo que si llegaba?

Miro el reloj, se había levantado tarde y era Lunes lo que significaba clases y si faltaba lo matarían sus padres ¿Qué acaso a Katrina se le había olvidado levantarlo? Claro que su hermana "Trina" no era de olvidar cosas si no tenían importancia ahí dando su respuesta, no le daba importancia a su hermano menor; nada nuevo de no ser importante para ella incluso eso le hacía saber que las cosas no habían acabado bien con Nick ¿Por qué se sentía feliz de que no pasara nada entre ellos dos?

Le resto importancia a lo que pensaba tomando sus cosas y saliendo de su cuarto a toda velocidad, el desayuno podía esperar para mañana ya que en verdad se le había hecho tarde. Abrió la puerta dando un salto para fuera así cerrando esta, empezó apresurar el paso para mínimo llegar a la hora exacta ahora también podía maldecir que no supiera conducir aunque también podía tener la culpa el sueño que había tenido ¿tan bueno había sido como para no querer despertar? No recordaba nada de él solo una extraña sensación de felicidad. Siguió apresurando el paso hasta que freno al ver un coche que le ofrecía un aventón

**-¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-** ¿Cómo lo había alcanzado o más bien encontrado? No le importo mucho ya que se subió de un salto

**-¿Tarde para la escuela? Eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado del chico "perfecto"-** comenta cerrando la puerta del coche, al parecer alguien más conducía

**-No es tarde si aun no han dado el toque, además de que debía arreglar; la belleza no se apresura-**

**-Si claro-** rueda los ojos sin creerle **–oh vamos don perfección cuente por que se le ah hecho tarde-**

**-Con una condición-** al parecer volvía a sonreír, oh dios esa sonrisa era tan… ¿esperen que le está sucediendo?

**-¿Cuál? No hay secretos entre mis fans y yo he supongo que eres uno-** dice apuntando el logo de su banda que tiene grabado en el bolsillo de su pecho

**-Tienes razón soy tu fan-** trago saliva mientras sentía calor, demasiado calor **–la condición es que me cuentes porque te sentías mal-**

Oh vamos destino ¿Qué tiene de divertido que jugara con él? No le iba a decir que se había sentido mal por verlo con su hermana además de que eso no le debía importar y aun así le molesto, no sabía que contestar así que mentiría como cualquier persona o al menos la mayoría en esa situación

**-Había comido mucho y creo que con la caída me empezó a doler el estomago-** ¿Tan mal mentiroso era?

**-Deberías cuidarte o tener más cuidado con que comes- **destino deja de jugar con mi corazón, esta latiendo muy rápido **–la razón por la que voy tarde es que me gustaba mucho mi sueño-**

**-Creo que estamos en la mismas-** desvió la mirada cuando lo vio reír, sentía su cara arder ¿Qué le pasaba hoy?

**-No sabía que tuviéramos sueños conectados-**

**-Solo es coincidencia una grande-**

¿Por qué se acercaba? Que se alejara que lo estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Oh dios no se podía entender el mismo, cuando se digno a mirarlo estaban bastante cerca, sentía su respiración sobre él: Menta. Tenía olor a menta, se puso más sonrojado cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla tanto era el shock que no podía hablar ni moverse

**-¿Estas bien? No es que quiera molestarte pero estas rojo-**

¿Mas pena no podía sufrir? Oh vamos destino deja de llevarte así con el ¿Qué te eh hecho?, ¿Cómo que estaba rojo? Estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando vio la escuela por la ventana contraria

**-¡Llegamos!-** dice en alto con intención de que se acabara todo eso

**-Cierto y estamos justo a tiempo así que-** al fin algo que le podía agradecer a la escuela ya que al fin hubo distancia de nuevo **–deberías bajar, no creo que quieras llegar tarde a clases-**

Estaba casi seguro que al fin estaba sin el por lo cual se quito de la puerta suya y antes de que pudiera abrirla esta se abrió al instante mostrando al caballero que le ofrecía la ayuda, se bajo con vergüenza mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa con un lindo toque rojo en sus mejillas

**-G-gracias-** agradece antes de retirarse a su salón ganándose las miradas de todos especialmente de sus mejores amigos

**-Señor Corey Riffin ¿Por qué llega apenas a clases?-** cuestiona su maestro, un hombre con cabello peculiar castaño que usaba una camisa rayada horizontalmente de color negro y rojo y lo demás era totalmente negro lo que vestía

**-Mi despertador está de vacaciones y sin él no podría despertar agradezca que lo pude hacer-**

No se guardaron las risas por su excusa quien en verdad era de burla hasta que su maestro le obligo ir a su lugar, después de que tomara asiento se escucho el timbre y después de ello Nick entro al aula

**-Nick ¿tu llegando tarde? Es algo nuevo para tu historial pero para ser tu primera vez no habrá falta-**

Si era un suertudo, pero no se podía ir a sentar a un lugar ya que cada semana un alumno/a tenia la suerte de ser compañero de aquel chico según para que nadie se peleara por estar a un lado suyo, era como un trofeo, aunque la gente debería verlo como más que eso pues bien los rumores de que era un chico "malo" y sexy no se hicieron esperar

**-Pssst Corey-** voltea a un lado suyo topándose con la pelirroja **-¿Cómo has llegado a tiempo cuando vives lejos de aquí?-**

**-Corriendo por supuesto, no por eso tengo mis grandes músculos-**

**-Si claro brazos de fideo-**

No pudo evitar reir la chica y como Corey era alguien que nunca duraba ofendido también termino rompiendo en carcajadas hasta que una voz madura les llamo la atención

**-Guarden silencio, que ya estamos por dar el sorteo-**

Guardo silencio ya que si hacia otro ruido la mayoría de las chicas lo mirarían con mirada asesina, agradecía que Laney no fuera como cualquier otra incluso la podía ver mas como hermano que como hermana. Ya que siempre la quiso como amiga y solo eso nada más.

Siguió observando entretenido hasta que al fin salió un papel del montón, todos incluso los chicos parecían emocionados deseando que uno de sus nombres apareciera

**-Corey- **dijo en voz alta su nombre **–Felicidades, Nick será tu compañero por lo que queda del bloque-**

Nadie se la creía menos él, no podía ser cierto ¿o sí? En todo lo que ah vivido en esa clase jamás le había tocado con Nick ya que las parejas se podían volver a repetir ya que todo eso era al azar, solo veía como su amiga tomaba sus cosas para tener que cambiarse de mesa y como Nick se acercaba a la suya. Porque se sentía nervioso después de todo solo fue coincidencia ¿no? O ¿el destino seguiría jugando con él?

**-Hola-** escucha aquel saludo dulce por lo cual vuelve a la realidad

**-Hola, se me olvidaba agradecerte por traerme-**

**-No es necesario fue un gusto llevarte-**

**-Eres muy modesto, además de que creo que tienes más reputación de chico imposible-**

**-Vaya, eso sonó interesante aunque no soy tan imposible después de todo-**

Antes de que siguieran hablando el profesor les llamo la atención a todo el mundo para que se pusieran a trabajar la actividad que estaba en el pizarrón, si podía admitir que se llevaban bien como compañeros incluso juraría que el otro se comportaba atento y dejaba de ser un poco narcisista pero también se había dado cuenta que así solo era con el.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que al fin dieron el toque para ir a comer, el sería el último en salir ya que debía entregar unos cuantos trabajos viejos que fueron arruinados alguna vez por accidente o eso creía

**-Connie ¿No crees que estas exagerando? ¿¡Por qué dices que te gusta!?-**

**-Porque si, ¿tiene algo de malo eso? Es simplemente…- **¿había escuchado a su rival suspirar?

**-Hermana quiero que seas feliz pero no sabes si ella siente lo mismo hacia ti-**

"Ella" o sea que su rival era…nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero honestamente no le molestaba en absoluto le parecía bien que la chica estuviera enamorada tal vez así seria un poco menos competitiva

**-Si no piensas apoyarme te puedes ir con la estúpida de la peli rosa, no me importa tu apoyo yo la necesito así que si te molesta dejas de ser mi hermana Mina-**

Era nuevo para el ver que las hermanas se pelearan, siempre se llevaban bien pero por ahora no les prestaría atención ya que mejor era salvar su pellejo retirándose de ahí tranquilamente.

El almuerzo fue como cualquier otro solo que al ser compañero de Nick debía sentarse con el no le molestaba solo que sus amigos no se sentían cómodos y lo verdaderamente extraño es que el si lo estaba pero no hablaron ya que casi todas las chicas lo sacaron de a mesa de forma bruta para estar más cerca de Nick

Y lo que quedaban de las clases se hablaban tranquilamente como si ahí nadie pudiera interrumpir ya que se mandaban mensajes en un cuaderno y antes de que la escuela se acabara pudieron estar solos, nuevamente estaban solos

**-Bueno compañero, nos veremos mañana-**

**-Si eso parece, aun cuando no sea un buen lugar para socializar-**

**-Entonces ¿quisieras ir mañana conmigo a tomar un batido?- **¿En serio lo estaba invitando a beber un batido con él?

**-No sé, tengo ensayo y el concierto esta cerca…-** ¿era capaz de rechazarle el gesto?

**-Ya veo, entiendo que estés ocupado bueno tal vez…-**

**-Pero sería divertido tomar un descanso así que ¿a qué horas?-**

**-Yo pasare por ti, nos vemos-**

Y de ahí fue abrazado, era un tacto dulce hasta que se volvió a sentir con demasiado calor cuando su mejilla fue besada de manera inocente como si en verdad se llevaran como amigos de tanto tiempo, solo vio como el otro se despedía y el apenas podía dar su despedida moviendo su mano, eso había sido lindo ¿le había gustado el beso? No, no, no destino ¿te gusta jugar conmigo? ¿Por qué me haces sentir así de raro?

**-Vámonos Corey iremos por pizza antes de ensayar-**

**-No se vayan sin mi-** grita despertando del shock saliendo aprisa del aula encontrándose con sus amigos

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** le pregunta Kin

**-Despues de la forma que aventaron en la cafetería a Corey no lo creo-** comento Kon con una leve risa

**-Basta chicos, vayámonos que debemos ensayar todo lo que podamos, además de que ustedes sufrieron lo mismo-**

**-Tiene razón además de que quiero algo de comer antes de tocar la mejor música del mundo-**

Al menos a veces el destino se dejaba ganar solamente en el final pero… ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por Nick? No entendía aquello solo, solo sufría aquel caso de cosquillas y sonrojarse posiblemente hasta las orejas. ¿Sería bueno contárselo a su enemiga? Eran casi la misma situación pero lo mataría si supiera que escucho la conversación, ¿a sus amigos? No creía que fuera buena idea incluso negaba decírselo a Laney ¿a su hermana? De seguro que si se entera si terminaría 15 metro bajo tierra

Ahora si destino muéstrale en quien puede confiar o al menos intenta explicarle que es aquello que siente

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Y **__**aquí **__**Sentimental Melody actualizando este Fic, bueno actualizo cuando puedo aunque siento que este capitulo esta algo flojo pero bueno es lo **__**único **__**que tenia en mente pero quisiera hacerles preguntas que claro si quieren contestarlas adelante**_

_**-¿Que **__**harías si te encontraras como "juez/a" en la discusión de las hermanas?**_

_**-¿Como se les ocurre llamar a la **__**versión **__**femenina de Nick?**_

_**- Y si te hubiera tocado a ti -**__**suponiendo**__**- que tu compañero fuera Nick ¿Que **__**dirías **__**o **__**harías **__**para hacer que se siente con Corey sin que sospechen?**_

**_Aclaración_**_**:**_

_**El maestro que aparece **__**aquí**__**es un Oc que lo usare en todas las series, la **__**única**__**pista que les **__**daré**__**es que nacio del yaoi de 31 minutos (es su hijo me **__**gustaría**__**ser un m-preg de la parejasw nomas que no creo que tienen **__**categoría**__**) e quien adivine de que pareja hablo le dedico un fic cartoon de la **__**temática **__**y serie que quiera**_

_**En fin nos vemos, disfruten sus lecturas**_


	4. Musica, sentimientos & batidos

**E**ra raro que despertara con tanto humor en un día de escuela y más si madrugaba aun mas que su hermana ¡Estaba animado! Por algún motivo no dejaba de sonreír ni tararear una que otra canción romántica que aunque suene extraño las había reproducido por su celular ¿Qué le pasaba? Bueno no tenía la menor idea de por qué hacia eso pero lo disfrutaba enserio.

Tomaba su desayuno, unos hotcakes que preparo ya que era temprano tuvo la oportunidad de preparar un buen desayuno que era acompañado por jugo de naranja natural. Desde hace mucho que no se siente calmado de esa forma y al escuchar un suave golpeteo en la puerta se dirige del mejor humor posible.

Saben, era lindo ver a Nick tan temprano incluso el parecía sonreír de una manera especial

**-Hola Corey ¿es un poco temprano para saludar?-** sabia que lo era pero de todos modos era divertido fingir no saber nada

**-No sé, pero yo creo que es un buen momento ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-** se recargaba en la puerta con una sonrisa dulce literalmente dulce ya que se le notaba el jarabe en sus labios

**-En aceptar que pueda llevarte de nuevo a la escuela-** vio como le apuntaba a sus labios ¿Le pedía un beso? **–Tienes jarabe en tus labios-**

**-Ah-ah ¿En serio? Lo siento es que estaba desayunando ¿Q-quieres pasar?-** dios se había puesto rojo y tanto por imaginar que le pedía un beso, además ¿Por qué pensó ello? Era un poco raro pero bueno

**-Sí, estaría encantado si me dejas pasar-**

**-Adelante, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-**

**-Hacerte compañía ¿cuenta?-**

**-S-si-**

Se pasaron bien unos minutos platicando, incluso charlando cuando les pareció momento de irse, le dejo una nota a su hermana de que llegaría tarde a casa pues saliendo de la escuela tenia planeado salir a tomar unas bebidas aunque en este caso unos batidos.

Ambos salieron mientras seguían platicando como viejos amigos hasta que el asunto se tomo ah algo de confianza

**-¿Te importaría si Nicole va con nosotros?-**

**-¿Nicole? Perdón no me suena el nombre-** había sido cortante lo admitía, pero se sintió enojado al saber que quería que una chica los acompañara ¿Qué tal si era su novia? Además ¿Por qué se molestaba?

**-Es mi prima, es nueva por aquí y quisiera que se conocieran de seguro le agradaras-**

Nicole era su prima, ¡Era su prima y él se estaba molestando por ello! Claro que al inicio no lo sabía incluso planeaba rechazar la ida hasta saber que era su familiar ¿Por qué por unos momentos le dio tanta importancia como para molestarlo?

**-Ah c-claro, no es una molestia que venga-** se puso a jugar con sus manos para intentar quitar un momento la idea de estar enojado

**-Gracias, eres muy amable aunque creo que ya te conocerá-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Sera por que le eh contado de ti- **lo vio de forma tierna hacer su cabello para atrás para que no mirara que se había sonrojado aunque sea levemente se veía lindo

**-Eso es lindo-** murmuro en bajo mientras solo se le salía una risita

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Que espero que se la pase lindo-**

Por un momento casi se desmaya pero tuvo suerte de que el otro le creyera totalmente así se ahorraba explicaciones que seguramente no tendrían algún sentido.

El viaje en aquel auto solo se la pasaron como siempre, hablando cómodamente y esta vez le agradecía a tiempo el aventón que le daba incluso acepto la de esa semana a la misma hora de siempre, incluso habían llegado ambos temprano a clases encontrándose con su maestro quien parecía discutir con celular; mientras él estaba en el celular los chicos entraban de manera disimulada aunque ni fue tan buena forma de entrar discretos ya que los habían atrapado

**-Nick y Corey-** les llamo para que se acercaran **–mis padres están un poco ehm atorados con su trabajo y debo ir ayudarlos ¿podrían dar la clase hasta que vuelva?-**

**-No soy muy bueno en clases…-**

**-Tranquilo enseñaran a la clase sobre música o sea que les enseñan a tocar-**

**-Bueno Corey aquí hay dos bandas ¿no? ¿Por qué no se dividen en grupos de chicos y chicas?-**

**-Eso tengo planeado Nick, y Corey si lo haces les daré 4 puntos extras-** vio como miraba su celular parecía ser urgente **–Les deje una lista de qué pueden hacer ¿me harían el favor?-**

**-Vaya, solo intente regresar para hoy-**

Sin mas ambos estaban solos rodeados de instrumentos, al parecer ya tenía todo planeado para esa clase incluso si adivinara que aceptaría después de todo, aunque por esa razón era su maestro favorito narcisista aunque nunca demostraba mucho en público que lo tenía engrandes cantidades a él solo le ah tocado verlo con ese gran toque presumido

**-Bueno todos llegaran tiempo después ¿Qué quieres hacer?-**

**-Me podrías enseñar a tocar la guitarra-** no era tan mala idea incluso asintió

**-Lástima que no tenga la mía, se toca fácil pero te puedo enseñar con aquella roja-**

**-Aun así, tengo el mejor maestro del mundo que me puede enseñar-**

Libero su sonrojo cuando el otro no lo pudo ver, ¿Cómo rayos el chico le provocaba esa sensación de cosquillas? Quería gritarle lo que provocaba aunque no tiene idea de lo que siente, así que es mejor callar por unos momentos más luego podría intentar averiguar lo que le pasa a su mente.

Después de un largo e incomodo momento de abrazar por la espalda a Nick para enseñarle las personas empezaron a llegar por suerte ya estaban separados, uno tocando la guitarra y el otro escuchando y dándole felicitaciones. Aunque se distrajo para ver a las hermanas quienes entraban molestas entre sí, nuevamente no supo qué hacer y al parecer Nick estaba en las mismas ya que no tenían la misma "intimidad" que cuando estaban solo los dos en la mañana.

**-Connie maldita sea háblame de una vez ¿¡Porque me ignoras!? Solo trato de entenderte-**

**-No lo haces ¡Solo crees hacerlo pero no lo haces! Y déjame de hablar mina-**

**-Por favor entiende, esto es nuevo para mí y ni siquiera sé quien es-**

**-Y jamás te lo contare-**

Y después de esa discusión al parecer todas las personas entraron al salón en sus lugares, ahora la idea es que presentaran la clase pero después de que todo mundo entrara apareció una chica que se podía decir era como la copia femenina de Nick pero tenían sus diferencias: La chica tenía el cabello largo y más oscuro y este si lograba cubrirle un ojo, la ropa era muy femenina y de tonos oscuros, más baja a comparación de él y tez casi morena.

Si la chica era atractiva pero no le llamaba mucho la tención, aunque volteo a ver a su enemiga quien sonreía al verla como si ya la conociera ¿Estaba enamorada de ella? ¿¡Estaba enamorada de la prima de Nick!? Vaya si que en algo se parecían aunque el aun no estaba seguro de estar enamorado

**-Nicole ven, quiero presentarte ah alguien-** le hablaba a la chica quien camino hasta ellos **–Nicole el es Corey, Corey ella es Nicol mi prima-**

**-Juraría que son como gemelos-**

**-Toda la familia es bien parecida-** decía la chica saludándolo **–mi primo no deja de mencionarte ni a ti ni a tu talento-**

**-¡Nicole! ¿Por qué mejor no vas con tu amiga?-**

**-Eso tenía planeado, iré al cine con ella ¿no te importa que los deje solos en los batidos-**

**-Tranquila anda ve con ella no la hagas esperar-**

Al parecer la chica le hizo caso ya que unos segundos después se fue con Connie como si se conocieran de siempre, había visto ah ambas reír y sonrojarse era extraño ver esas escenas sin que le disgustaran no por que fueran del mismo género simplemente era porque no estaba acostumbrado a las escenas románticas, aunque su cerebro recapacito lo que la chica le había dicho a veces agradecía que su hermana estuviera en otro salón

**-Entonces ¿hablas mucho de mí?- **dice sonrojándose un poco

**-Bueno un poco además de que tienes suerte de que en esta clase cada quien se ponga a practicar con lo que ve-**

**-No cambies del tema, dime ¿Qué cuentas sobre mí?-**

**-Cosas…como que tienes una bonita voz-**

Oh por favor dejen de hacer que se ponga rojo y tiemble levemente…quería decir algo pero no sabía que solo que estaba atorado en su garganta pero si no sabía que era ¿Cómo lo podría decir? En verdad necesitaba gritar lo que sentía; sentía mariposas en todo el cuerpo al igual que cosquillas mientras que su corazón se aceleraba de alguna forma.

El día continuo hasta que escucho a Mina y Trina hablar ya sabía que hablarían de Nick pero por primera vez en su vida estuvo interesado en saber que contaban de el

**-Trina ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta Nick? Digo solo podría ser obseccion-**

**-Fácil, siento cosquillas, celos cuando habla de alguien más, siento que me ruborizo…-** siguió escuchando lo que contaba entonces ¿era eso lo que sentía? ¿Amor? ¿¡Amor por Nick!? **–O eso creo que debo sentir-**

**-¿O sea que no estás segura?-**

**-Claro que lo estoy-**

Ya no le importo escuchar nada mas saltándose asi todas las clases restantes incluso ignorando a sus amigos, necesitaba reflexionar un poco ante el descubrimiento que le había pasado, estaba enamorado, enamorado del chico que todo mundo ama cuando sinceramente él no quería enamorarse ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué esa forma de terminar a sus pies? Solo podía distraerse con su libreta escribiendo lo que sea que le pasara por la cabeza hasta que el timbre de salida sonó eso significaba que iría a beber unos batidos con Nick.

Lo busco con el esfuerzo de no encontrarse con sus amigos y cuando lo encontró lo saludo con la mano y una sonrisa que trataba de guardar pues bien no sabía de que se trataba

**-¿Nos vamos?-**

**-Si aunque ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿No te paso nada malo Corey?-** escucha aquella pregunta la cual no sabía si la respuesta era sí o no

**-Me quede dormido no eh dormido bien y aun tengo un poco de sueño…-**

**-¿Quieres dormir de camino a los batidos? Por mi no hay problema ser tu almohada-** ¿Por qué debía ser así con él?

**-Gracias…espero no ser una molestia-**

**-No lo eres Corey-**

Y como aquel chico lo había "prometido" lo dejo dormirse sobre sus piernas mientras llegaran, no sabía cómo pero eran confortantes se sentía seguro e a la vez feliz, luego recordaba que debía investigar sobre el amor ya que al ser inexperto en esto no sabía cómo actuar con ello, pero al estar cercas de el y sentir que lo abrazaba lo calmaba y hacia que olvidara todo.

Cuando llegaron a los batidos fue despertado con dulzura, el lugar era enorme y calmado si supiera que se volvería uno de sus lugares favoritos. A los pocos minutos los atendieron, se sentaron en una mesa de afuera y tomaron sus pedidos estaban completamente felices aunque ninguno de los dos sabia que tenían esa misma atracción por el otro.

Hablaron durante horas perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que vieron que oscurecía se dieron cuenta que era hora de despedirse

**-Creo que nos veremos hasta mañana…-**

**-Al menos ese día llegara pronto-**

**-Déjame llevarte a casa queda algo lejos y bueno así me aseguro que nada te pase-**

**-Gracias enserio eso es dulce de tu parte-**

**-No debes agradecerme, en serio no es una molestia si se trata de ti-**

**-Sabes, nada de lo que dicen de ti se compara con tus acciones-**

**-Tal vez porque solo quiere ser mejor para alguien-**

Y hasta ahí llegaban las últimas palabras de la noche ya que en el coche no hubo ninguna solo un adiós cuando llego la hora de que se bajara, ahora solo le quedaría entrar, inventar una excusa y dejar hundirse en su cama para descansar

¿En verdad tan fuerte eran sus sentimientos hacia Nick que no podía dejar de pensar en él? El amor no era su fuerte y ahora lo demostraba

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Mousekat1005 sip de ellos dos era, así que**__** ¿de que pareja te gustaría que escribiera**__**?**_

_**Y continuando quiero dar un aviso: POSIBLEMENTE haga otro fanfic de la pareja llamado "De complices ah amantes" hasta ahí daré información**_

_**Hora de las preguntas(?)**_

_**-¿Les gustaria que narrara un capitulo de Connie y Nicole como se conocieron?**_

_**-Si estuvieras a lado de la mesa donde estan Corick y Nick bebiendo el batido ¿los espiarian o se contendrán?**_

_**-¿Quieren que invente la cancion -o al menos poema- que Corey le hizo a Nick?**_

_**-¿Les gusta mi fic? ¿por qué?**_

_**-Y por ultimo ¿les gusta el seudónimo que le di a la pareja?**_


	5. Una canción para el corazón

**"****Dime ¿Cómo es que me has conquistado?**

**Dime ¿Por qué me debo enamorar?**

**Dime ¿Por debías ser tu y no alguien más?**

Quería una explicación sincera del corazón ¿Por qué debía enamorarse, porque de él y no de otra persona? La noche parecía eterna no pudo descansar ni un segundo y la madrugada parecía tomarse su tiempo volviendo todo más lento, odiaba que ahora parecía que un segundo tardara un minuto y un minuto tardara una hora lo que significaba que sentía que el reloj ni siquiera avanzaba

**No sé realmente que es amar**

**No entiendo muy bien los sentimientos**

**Pero sé que hay vas a estar**

**Para provocarme todo eso**

Cuando la hora oficial lo vio llegar así bajando para encontrarse con él y saludar como si nada cuando sinceramente ocultaba lo que pasaba , no podía reaccionar como debía solo era un bobo enamorado y ya, quería un manual que le explicara qué debe hacer en esas situaciones pero ahora solo le quedaba fingir "Estoy bien, tan bien que no tengo idea de cómo admitir lo que me pasa" y claramente la primera vez que se enamora y era de un chico –aunque no era lo peor- lo peor era que este tenía reputación de ligador ¿y si solo era un capricho y ya?

**Quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo**

**Para poder decirte lo que siento**

**Pero ¿Qué pasa si soy el único que está enamorado?**

La rutina era la misma, platicaban como siempre aunque a Corey le costaba mirarlo fijamente ya que sentía que se le escaparía lo que sentía, tenía miedo de estar enamorado pero no era su culpa era culpa de la duda ¿Qué tal si solo él sentía amor entre los dos? Podría tomarlo como un loco, aunque sinceramente ya estaba loco; loco por el

**Dime ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu?**

**Dime ¿Por qué debías ser así conmigo?**

**Dime ¿es que acaso sientes amor o solo es un capricho?**

**Dime ¿Puedes ver que te necesito?**

Las clases eran como siempre, sentado a su lado platicando por aquel cuaderno para evitarse problema aunque no lucia como siempre, estaba pensativo demasiado para su gusto y eso no paso por desapercibido ya que el otro lo sentía y pregunta que era lo que pasaba, deseaba decirle pero no quería que todo eso se terminara por el simple hecho de que el no pudiera comprender lo que a su mente le pasaba, estar enamorado apestaba para él.

**Duele estar enamorado y no saber lo que sientes**

**Siento que estoy atrapado y no sé cómo salir**

**¿Serias capas de ayudarme y decirme que sientes por mí?**

El receso lo paso en el salón, hasta que el chico que había revuelto en su corazón entro, con un par de refrescos ofreciéndole uno y tomándolo intentando olvidar con la frescura de este pero simplemente no lo olvidara, está condenado a esperar una respuesta aunque el tiempo se volviera eterno para ello

**-¿Te encuentras bien Corey?-** por supuesto que no se encontraba bien, le dolía y a la vez no lo que le pasaba a su mente e a su corazón

**-¿Por qué la pregunta?-** ¿tan difícil era que pudiera simular estar normal?

**-Estas un poco raro, desde esta mañana ¿sucede algo?-**

Sucedían miles de cosas que él no admitiría **–Estoy bien, solo eh estado un poco enfermo-**

**Tengo ganas de gritárselo al mundo entero**

**Pero simplemente no puedo**

**Ya que mi mundo solo es uno**

**Y ni siquiera se lo puedo susurrar sin tener miedo del rechazo**

Al parecer el otro no le había creído y bien tenía sus razones ni siquiera sonaba convincente, sentía a punto de derrumbarse, ocultarse entre las sombras y no salir de ellas

**-¿Seguro? ¿No te pasa algo más?-**

**-No sé, me siento bien e a la vez me siento mal-** ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía a su mundo si ni si quiera se lo podía admitir? Nick era en lo único que pensaba y lo único que lo enfermaba **-¿Qué debería sentir?**

Sintió una mano fría en su frente o así estaba ya que el tenia fiebre ¿realmente estaba enfermo? Se sentía mal sin duda alguna, pero le hacía tanto daño darle importancia ah algo cuando jamás la ah tenido con otra cosa, incluso era más fuerte la emoción que el día que hizo su banda lo que jamás pensó que fuera posible

**-Tienes fiebre, tal vez si estés enfermo ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-**

**-No gracias, yo puedo solo…hazme el favor de decirle al profesor-**

**-No hay problema, confía en que le diré-**

**-No necesito confiar si ya lo hago-**

**-Entonces no te decepcionare Corey-**

¿En verdad estaba tan seguro de ello? Ya que estaría decepcionado y realmente lastimado si algún día le digiera te amo y el fuera rechazado ¿Cómo podía confiar en circunstancias donde solo el destino sabría el resultado?

Ni siquiera estuvo en la enfermería, ya que se fue a casa caminando intentando calmarse aunque sabía bien que no podía contener siempre lo que sentía

**"****Dime ¿Cómo es que me has conquistado?**

**Dime ¿Por qué me debo enamorar?**

**Dime ¿Por debías ser tu y no alguien más?**

**No sé realmente que es amar**

**No entiendo muy bien los sentimientos**

**Pero sé que hay vas a estar**

**Para provocarme todo eso**

**Quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo**

**Para poder decirte lo que siento**

**Pero ¿Qué pasa si soy el único que está enamorado?**

**Dime ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu?**

**Dime ¿Por qué debías ser así conmigo?**

**Dime ¿es que acaso sientes amor o solo es un capricho?**

**Dime ¿Puedes ver que te necesito?**

**Duele estar enamorado y no saber lo que sientes**

**Siento que estoy atrapado y no sé cómo salir**

**¿Serias capas de ayudarme y decirme que sientes por mí?**

**Tengo ganas de gritárselo al mundo entero**

**Pero simplemente no puedo**

**Ya que mi mundo solo es uno**

**Y ni siquiera se lo puedo susurrar sin tener miedo del rechazo**

Lo que había escrito en la noche, cuando había sufrido el insomnio por un nuevo día; un día que solo lo mantendría revuelto con sus sentimientos: Se sentía bien, se sentía mal, quería sonreír, quería llorar depende de la situación que se llegara a imaginar.

Llegando a casa, dejo sus cosas en la cochera sentándose ahí y tocando su guitarra dándole retoques a la canción que no se podía sacar, por primera vez en su vida no necesito ayuda del diario de su hermana sino a lo que sentía un cuando todo fuera confuso y no lo entendiera

Quería una explicación que fuera sincera, una razón de por qué debía estar enamorado, simplemente que alguien le hiciera entender por qué debía sentirse así, por que debía estar enamorado y lo más importante por que debería estarlo.

Hay cosas que él no controla y esa era una de las situaciones donde no sabía cómo actuar ni que hacer. Quisiera poder contárselo ah alguien pero sabía que tal vez nadie entendería su estado hasta que vio a la chica ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Así Nicol ¿Qué hacia cercas de ahí? ¿No debería estar en la escuela? Solo fue hasta con ella para saludar

**-¿No deberías estar en clases?-**

**-Lo mismo digo ¿tu tampoco deberías estar en ellas?-**

**-La enfermera me mando a casa, me encuentro un poco mal de estado-**

**-Seguro que solo es por salud o estas actuando raro-**

**-¿Cómo que actuar raro?**

**-Estas enamorado ¿no? Se nota aunque no lo creas, aunque Nick es un poco ingenuo-**

¿Cómo es que la chica sabía sobre ello? No le dio mucha importancia ya que podía platicar con alguien al menos ganaba algo en cambio

**-¿Y como sabes que me gusta tu primo?-**

**-Tal vez no sé, que aceptas ir con él a todos lados, después de todo sigues intentando sentarte con él, además de que el día que vi que estaban juntos como compañeros tenias ojos de enamorado hacia el-**

**-¿Tú crees que el sienta lo mismo?-**

**-Eso se lo deberías preguntar-**

Discutieron sobre ellos incluso ella le había contado la forma en la que se había enamorado de Connie aunque seguía preguntándose cómo se habían conocido pero la chica le dijo que le contaría en otro momento y con eso le basto, cuando miraron el reloj pudieron observar que se agarraron lo que quedaba de las clases y todo mundo vendría a sus casas o al menos los conocidos de ambos a cada respectivo lugar

**-Nos vemos luego, y deberías disculparte con Nick por no decirle que no estabas en la escuela-**

**-Lo hare, cuando tenga su número-**

Solo vio como la chica sacaba un papel en su bolsillo y escribía una secuencia de números estirándoselo para que lo tomara

**-Su número personal, no lo compartas si no quieres que lo acosen-**

**-Que divertida-** realmente le había dado gracia

**-Suerte con lo del concierto, no debería decirte esto pero…-** ahora tenía duda de que le iba a contar **–te digo que, será una sorpresa-**

Estaba ahora concentrado en ello que pensó luego llamarlo acomodando las cosas asi cuando llegaran sus amigos pudieron tocar.

Y así fue, ensayaron y presento la nueva canción que aunque sonara raro la aceptaron para el concierto aunque la sorpresa que se llevaron los demás fue cuando admitió que el la había escrito pero invento que había sido por las fans femeninas que les gustaría algo cursi para el concierto, lo bueno es que le habían creído

Después en la noche tomo su celular poniendo el número que la chica le había dado, empezó hacer el sonido de que estaba marcando hasta que escucho una voz, la voz de Nick quien lucía preocupado pero hacia el intento de disimular aunque este fuera realmente malo

**-¿Hola?-**

**-Nick solo quería disculparme por no avisarte, no te quería preocupar-**

**-Corey… ¿Estás bien? Y no te preocupes entiendo-**

**-Ya lo estoy gracias por preocuparte, y bueno no se que mas decir-**

**-¿Te gustaría platicar un rato? No importa de que hablemos solo charlemos-**

**-Me gusta la idea, así tengo algo que hacer-**

**-Por cierto ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de celular?-**

**-Digamos que gracias ah un contacto mío-**

Eh así la noche pasaba hablando por el celular, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que llegaban a la madrugada pero ninguno parecía cansado incluso juraría que no necesitaba dormir, se sentía mucho mejor aunque no podía olvidar que aun seguía preocupado pero por ahora se concentraría simplemente en el concierto que estaba cercas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Saben que horrible se siente tener que apresurarse por este capitulo? mi madre solo me dio una maldita hora para usar la computadora y yo me tardo mas de una hora para ser un capitulo ¡Si con un one-shot me tardo mas de una hora! -y eso que terminan siendo cortos o largos- ¿se imaginan con un capitulo? por eso me disculpo si el capitulo no tiene sentido alguno**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Si haré un fic ****Corenick (Corick para mi)**** Nicole x Trina (Al fin escribiré yuri xD ) dedicado a: **Mousekat1005 & _**-esta ultima me dio la idea, gracias-**_

_**-Y haré otro fic de: Mina x Trina que creo que sera un one-shot dedicado a: **_thegrojbandian

_**Gracias por dejar review y contestar mis preguntas que por ahora solo alcanzare hacer pocas**_

_**-¿Les gusto el poema -canción o lo que sea- que apenas se me ocurrió?**_

_**-¿Les gustaría aparecer en el siguiente o en otro fic sobre esta pareja? -si es así bienvenida/o (si hay algún chico) denme sus descripciones y ah inventarme como ayudaran-**_

_**Extra:**_

_**Saben que feo se siente querer escribir muchos fics y no tener suficiente tiempo TT-TT quiero hacer uno de los pinguinos de Mdagascar (Skipper x Julien) y otro de 31 minutos -del cual no informare-**_

_**En fin aquí Sentimental Melody despidiéndose y deseándoles buenas lecturas e actualizaciones**_


	6. Un mal día para enterarse

Se había desvelado con el castaño hablando por celular que incluso ya estaba en la sala almorzando ya que solo faltaba un par de minutos para que el otro llegara, y su hermana se había quedado con Mina así que tenia la casa sola por ahora lo que significaba unos momentos de paz, traía puesto un audífono escuchando canciones románticas "Amor del bueno" es lo que ahora empezaba a sonar en su celular cuando escucho el timbre con una gran sonrisa se dirigió abrir la puerta y cuando encontró a la razón de su sonrisa lo saludo

**-¿Cuánto tiempo nos dimos para dormir?-** decía en tono divertido ya que era más que obvio que ninguno había dormido

**-5 minutos o creo ello, pero realmente no importa no sentía sueño-**

**-Yo tampoco lo sentía, incluso fue divertido desvelarme por charlar-**

**-Deberíamos repetirlo-**

**-Tú di cuando y hago espacio en la agenda para volver hacerlo-**

Ninguno de los dos parecía lucir cansados ni siquiera su actitud era pagada sino todo lo contrario, parecían como si hubieran dormido más de lo normal haciendo que tuvieran una alegría que se podía contagiar a las demás personas. Incluso en el carro se pusieron a cantar la misma canción que hace unos minutos se había acabado de reproducir en el celular de él, aunque ninguno de los dos supo como terminaron cantando aquella canción cursi aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que lo hacían para decir lo que sentían

-Corey-

**Y así te fui**

**Queriendo a diario**

**Sin una ley, sin un horario**

**Uuh ooo~**

-Nick-

**Y así me fuiste despertando**

**De cada sueño **

**Dónde estabas Tu~**

-Corey-

**Y nadie lo buscaba**

**Y nadie lo planeó así;**

**En el destino estaba**

**Que fueras para mí**

-Nick-

**Y nadie le apostaba**

**A que yo fuera tan feliz,**

**Pero Cupido se apiado de mí…**

Y así estuvieron un buen rato cantando entre los dos cuando de la nada sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, sin darse cuenta se habían tomado de la mano mientras se miraban de lado mientras seguían dedicando la canción al otro y cuando estaba a punto de acabarse se dieron cuenta que sus manos se encontraban fuertemente unidas, haciendo que ambos se soltaran y desviaran la mirada terriblemente apenados

**-Lo siento, no sabía que te había tomado la mano-**

**-N-no te preocupes, tu también perdóname-**

**-No tienes que pedir disculpas no podría ser capaz de enojarme contigo-**

Sintió su corazón susurrar levemente todo lo que le provocaba cuando lo miro, estaba sonrojado con una sonrisa oculta que era demasiado expresiva que era capaz de reflejar todo lo que le provocaba

**-¿En serio jamás te enojarías conmigo?-**

**-Nunca lo haría ¿debería tener una razón para hacerlo?-**

Estaban demasiado cercas, era tentador que no podía soportarlo unos segundos más ¡Quería besarlo! Quería probar aquellos labios tan tentadores y había estado cercas de besarlo hasta que frenaron repentinamente haciendo que se hiciera para atrás para evitarse golpear

**-Te gusta preocuparme ¿verdad?-**

**-Tal vez estas destinado a cuidarme-**

**-Entonces con todo gusto acepto-**

Siguieron cantando cualquier canción que pasara en la radio ambos perdidos en las letras que ni siquiera observaban que se acercaban entre ellos, para que no hubiera tanta distancia y chocaran hombro a hombro como si necesitaran estar cerca del otro cuando simplemente eso era; necesitaban estar juntos para que se dieran cuenta que se amaban entre ellos.

La llegada a la escuela fue repentina o más bien ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que llegaron, Nick volvió abrirle la puerta para que bajara primero como buen caballero que era, o así el lo veía jamás se cansaría de esos gestos no tenían limite de caducidad, antes de que entraran el director los detuvo y los llevo a otro lugar donde estaban todos los alumnos

**-Hoy es viaje escolar, así que ustedes serán compañeros de excursión-**

**-Espere ¿A dónde iremos?-** pregunta sin entender que es lo que sucede

**-A los jardines del romance, ahí aprenderán de flora, fauna y les explicaran sobre los sentimientos-**

**-¿O sea que todos tenemos que ir?-**

Solo vio como Nick asintió tampoco quería ir a un lugar así. Al parecer ambos llegaban al acuerdo de que realmente querían quedarse en el salón de clases, así era más fácil hablarse entre ellos sin interrupciones más que los del maestro pero no quedaba de otra terminaron metiéndolos en el ultimo autobús donde apenas iban unas personas; tan pocas que aun así decidieron irse en los últimos asientos para poder hablar más a gusto

**-Esto no es justo, yo quería quedarme-** decía entre un bostezo cansado

**-¿Quieres dormir un rato? Yo te aviso cuando lleguemos-**

**-Está bien, por cierto hoy te toca llevarte el cuaderno- **ese mismo cuaderno que compartían para hablar entre clases aunque se le olvido que ahí había dejado una dedicatoria a Nick junto con la canción

**-De acuerdo, pero vamos descansa un rato- **solo vio como tomaba el cuaderno y lo recostaba en su hombro

**-Gracias-** volvió a bostezar **–no se te vaya olvidar despertarme-**

**-No lo hare-**

Después de unos minutos cayo dormido sobre su hombro, estaba realmente cómodo que no importa si el camino estuviera lleno de baches, ni cuenta se daría.

Mientras Nick abría el cuaderno viendo en las hojas las conversaciones que hacían, le parecían tan diferentes a cualquier platica que haya tenido con alguien más y eso era lo que le hacía sonreír, miro a su compañero quien aun se encontraba dormido antes de darle un beso suave en la frente.

Después de un rato de leer las conversaciones estaba dispuesto a guardar el cuaderno hasta que en unas hojas aparte pudo leer algo que él no había escrito lo que le llamo la atención y se puso a leerlo para que al final simplemente solo terminara sonrojándose con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado, no podía creer que Corey le dedicara una canción y mas que hablara que este sentía atracción hacia él.

Guardo finalmente el cuaderno aun sin poder quitar esa sonrisa en su rostro que nadie más le arrebataría ya que era única, especial, solo para una persona. Cuando llegaron despertó delicadamente al otro, acariciándole la mejilla mientras le susurraba que despertara.

**-Chicos me alegra informar que hemos llegado a los jardines del romance, no olviden que no se deben separar del grupo y si lo llegan hacer recuerden que el punto de reunión será en el museo del amor justamente en la entrada-**

Apenas y podía abrir los ojos sin dormirse, aunque al sentir la caricia delicada del chico que tenía a su lado se sonrojo mirando a otro lado. Se volvió a sentar y se paro tomando su mochila y mirando al otro disimulando su sonrojo lo que era un intento en vano

**-Vamos, mientras más rápido es mejor-**

**-En eso tienes razón, aunque ¿podemos hablar?-**

**-¿De qué?-**

**-Es privado, ¿te parece si te cuento luego?-**

**-Sí, está bien-**

Y pasaron un rato sin platicar, que parecía eterno entre los dos. Caminaban sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor hasta que se percataron que terminaron solos en un jardín lleno de flores azuladas y blancas adornando en todos lados sobre los arbustos y árboles, cuando vieron una banca de piedra decidieron sentarse ambos o más bien porque Nick se lo había pedido

**-Quisiera preguntarte algo ¿serias honesto conmigo?-** no entendía la razón de la pregunta pero por ahora era mejor ignorar eso

**-Te seré honesto, lo prometo-**

**-¿Te gusta alguien en especial?-**

No podía evitar sonrojarse y sentir su corazón pararse por unos segundos, miro a otro lado donde se podían ver las flores más grandes y bellas

**-Sí, me gusta alguien especial-**

**-¿Y que sientes por esa persona?-**

**-No sé, son diferentes emociones-** apenas lo podía mirar sentía unas ganas inmensas de gritarle que parara que no admitiría lo que le pasaba **–no creo que las soporte tanto tiempo-**

**-¿Y se lo dirías?**

**-No…-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-No sé que es estar enamorado, no sé cómo se siente el rechazo y no quiero averiguarlo con la primera persona que eh amado-** respiro hondamente antes de mirarlo totalmente rojo **–no quiero hablar de esto-**

**-Corey yo…-**

Nuevamente se acercaban para recibir aquel tacto dulce cuando una bocina sonó, habían interrumpido el momento y el había decidido mejor regresar con los demás.

El recorrido ahora si se había vuelto bastante incomodo ya que se habían distanciado y lo peor de todo es que al final de toda la trama de la excursión donde se moría de aburrimiento los dejarían irse temprano a casa y eso no era lo peor sino que habían terminado en autobuses diferentes y antes de despedirse totalmente tuvieron un momento para charlar

**-¿Eso era todo lo que querías contar?-**

**-Realmente…te quería decir que espero ansioso verte cantar en el concierto-**

**-Gracias, eso es bueno no sé ni que decir-**

**-Solo di que nos veremos tras camerinos-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Tengo pases hasta para ello-**

Con que eso se refería Nicole con la sorpresa del concierto, y vaya que lo había hecho sonreír, hasta que recordó que mañana era el concierto ¿¡Como pudo olvidarlo!? Tal vez si estaba tan embobado con el amor que se le olvidaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor

**-Entonces nos veremos mañana-**

**-Eso parece, te deseo suerte con el ensayo-**

**-Gracias-**

Y sin más se despidieron dirigiéndose por diferentes caminos, para estar en un lugar romántico el no podía admitir sus sentimientos y por ahora se concentraba ensayar con su banda en el autobús mientras no estaban en la cochera

Mientras que el había estado en un mal día para enterarse que sentían lo mismo ya que no pudo acercarse lo suficiente para decirle lo que pasaba, pero mañana seria una nueva oportunidad en el concierto cuando hubiera un descanso para la banda

Mañana seria todo diferente…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Y ya casi estamos por llegar al final de la historia de la cual seré honesta ¡Jamas pensé hacer mas de 3 capítulos! admito que le eh tomado cariño al fic que realmente me emociona estar cerca del final aunque claro habrá una que otra sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo -solo le dieron una hora para escribir y le tomo mas tiempo- pero no me han atrapado así que estamos de suerte.**

**Saben me hace sentirme una gran escritora que en pocos días mi historia se haya convertido en una de las tanta leídas como de los primeros fics que subí aquí -ya se puso sentimental-**

**En fin antes que me ponga a llorar, vayamos con las preguntas:**

**-Si solo hubiera hecho solo el prologo ¿Me hubieran pedido mas capítulos?**

**-¿Quieren que narre el prologo o después de lo que pasa ahí?**

**-Si tuvieran la opción de elegir el mejor fic Corenick (corick para mi) ¿Me dejarían en uno de los 3 primero lugares?**

**-Si abandonara esto hasta aquí ¿Me matarían? -no lo voy a dejar aclarando xD-**

**Gracias, gracias, en serio gracias por la gente fiel que lee esto y deja un review o al menos lee no tienen idea de como me emociono al ver el progreso de esto**

**Sin mas, Sentimental Melody fuera~**


	7. Un concierto un amor sincero

_**Tres días enteros sin aparecer en esta actualización, lo se, lo se pero tengo mis razones que claro les **_**_diré y perdón si no es el final que tanto querían pero hey ¿que esperan cuando mi familia no me comprende? me dan jaqueca y eso no es bueno u.u_**

**_-Lunes: Tuve un pleito y decidí no escribir o haría las cosas que terminaran peor así que esa es la razón de ese día_**

**_-Martes: Fue mi cumpleaños, así que por situación de celebrar no aparecía ademas de que mi mama leyó mi fic... no se si le gusto o lo odio solo se que quiere acabarlo_**

**_-Miércoles: Simplemente no me llegaba la inspiración y aun siento que este final esta chafa_**

**_Eso es todo, Sentimental Melody fuera -siente que la inspiración se le va cada día mas-_**

**_La canción no es mía es de Ha-Ash nomas que no recuerdo el titulo xD_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Y ahí estaba desde temprano –aunque sinceramente tocaban en la tarde así que era tempranamente tarde- en el estadio donde cantarían recorriendo con la mirada cada lugar imaginándose a los fans y terminando sonrojándose al imaginar que Nick estaría ahí viéndolo no lo podía evitar simplemente se dio la vuelta alistando las cosas, mentiría si digiera que solo le había dedicado una sola canción al chico ya que había escrito otra y este se lo dedicaría frente a todos necesitaba de alguna forma desahogarse.

Después de que todo estuviera organizado las personas empezaron a llegar y cuando el lugar termino llenándose saliendo aunque bien sabia que en el ocultaba algo de miedo por ser descubierto pero ¿Qué mas importaba? Tarde o temprano debía confesarlo e mientras fuera más rápido sería mejor ya que su corazón y su mente se calmarían.

**-¡Buenas tardes Peaceville! , ¡¿Listos para el rock?!-** anunciaba desde su micrófono tomándolo de forma violenta y haciendo su mano el signo de rock

De respuesta obtuvo gritos de emoción, esos gritos que siempre lo hacían feliz hasta que vio al castaño sonriendo sintiendo demasiado calor en el aire pero empezó a calmarse, cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió abrir vio a todos absolutamente a todos

**-Pero antes, un regalo para las fans **–aunque sinceramente era para SU fan **–ya saben que las adoro-**

Se acomodo la guitarra empezando a tocar los acordes acercándose al micrófono soltando un leve suspiro antes de abrir la boca y comenzar a decir lo que sentía

-Corey-

**Y si tu notas que he cambiado****  
ahora no es casualidad****  
no soy el mismo  
me cuesta confesar****  
es que hace tiempo que****  
ya no te veo igual****  
me empiezo a enamorar**

**Antes te tuve a mi lado  
como el amigo siempre fiel  
y ahora que no estas aquí  
llame para decirte  
por teléfono  
te necesito aquí **

-Coro-  
**Y ya no puedo estar sin ti****  
me vuelvo loco  
a ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar****  
y si tu quieres****  
si lo quieres****  
lo podemos intentar****  
si pruebas una vez****  
te puedo enamorar**

¿Se imaginan cantar la canción de amor más cursi del mundo a millones de personas cuando solo se la dedicas a una? Eso mismo sucedía estaba concentrado en una sola aun cuando fingiera dedicársela a quien sea, era especial, única para una persona ¿Podría entender lo que sentía?, ¿Captará que está dedicada ah él?, ¿Aceptara que está enamorado? Quería averiguarlo aunque sea una negación pues así sabría que lo había intentado.

**-A Nick le gusto la nueva canción-** pudo escuchar a sus espaldas, una voz masculina suave y aun así madura

**-¿N-nick?-** voltea colorándose de la manera más obvia posible **-ah gracias siempre es un placer complacer a buenos fans-**

**-¿A si? Entonces podrías no sé...-**¿Qué sucedía ahí? Estaban a cm de diferencia **-decirme quien fue tu inspiración-**

_***Oh vamos díselo Corey, díselo***_ le gritaba su corazón de forma insistente **-Solo se me ocurrió-** _***¿es en serio?***_

**-No te creo, no eres muy bueno mintiendo-** y vaya que tenía razón **-vamos confía en mi puedes decírmelo-**

**-E-está inspirado en la persona que m-me gusta-** ya sentía su cara arder y su cuerpo temblar ¿Mas al estilo chica no podía estar?

Hubo un silencio por un momento pensó que con eso sería suficiente e cuando cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse sintió sus labios aprisionados contra algo, era algo suave y demasiado fino. Abrió los ojos para ver que era y su sorpresa fue al ver que era besado por Nick.

**-Me gusta la nueva canción Corey-** le susurra en el oído antes de marcharse

¿Qué había pasado? ¿También el estaba enamorado? ¿¡Había sido correspondido!? ¡Había sido correspondido! Millones de personas y al primero que amaba también sentía lo mismo, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se hiciera una sonrisa boba que se borro al escuchar la voz de Laney quien al parecer reclamaba su presencia

**-¡Corey ven al escenario que aun debemos continuar!-**

**-¡Ya voy, ¡Ya voy!- **grita mientras tomaba su guitarra saliendo al escenario con una simpática sonrisa **-hora de continuar el show-**

**-¿Y por qué te vez tan feliz?-**

**-Solo digamos que los fans saben cómo animar el día-**

**-¿Ah que te refieres?-**

**-Luego lo sabrás-** dice empezando a tocar para evitar más conversación

Y así estuvieron un largo rato tocando tomando sus recesos e lo mejor de todo: disfrutando la música. Era algo que no olvidaría y cuando todo acabo se despidió de todos entrando a su propio camerino sorprendiéndose que no había nadie afuera esperando ah entrar lo que le hizo suspirar mientras entraba a ese cuarto encontrándose con una gran sorpresa; necesito sostenerse de la mesita que estaba ah lado para asegurarse de no caer enamorado, ahí estaba Nick con un gran ramo de rosas.

Se cubrió el rostro por la pena mientras intentaba no gritar de la sorpresa, dios ¡¿Por qué le hacía esto?! Lo había sonrojado de manera brutal mientras se acercaba a él aun sin salir de su impresión eh una sonrisita boba se le formo en la cara cuando al fin se la descubrió

**-¿Qué es todo esto Nick?-** dice intentando relajarse y disimular el tono rojizo de sus mejillas

**-Regalo de tu fan no tan anónimo-** solo ve cómo se las ofrece tomándolas con cuidado aun sin creer todo eso, lo mejor de todo era que eran rosas azules como la de aquel jardín donde fueron de excursión

**-N-no sé ni que decir, es tan lindo-** tenía que evitar abalanzarse sobre él para agradecerle

**-Por cierto ¿no perdiste tu uña de guitarra?-**

No entendió muy bien pero negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba dudoso solo haciendo que el otro sonría

**-Entonces ¿no es tuya la que está en el centro de las flores?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

Busco entra las flores encontrándose una de color negro con sus iniciales en dorado pero no era todo sino que este se encontraba con una pequeña notita que se encontraba amarrada con un pequeño listón dorado eh cuando desenvolvió el pequeño papelito se sonrojo aun mas si fuera posible

**"****¿Quieres ser mi novio?"** pudo leer en el pequeño papel antes de volver a cubrirse la cara mientras que con una mano aun sostenía las rosas

**-¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?-**

Ni siquiera podía formular palabra alguna, no sabía que decir ¡Estaba petrificado hasta en la voz! Solo término abrazándolo con fuerza sin saber que mas hacer, juraría que en algún si fuera un poco mas cursi terminaría llorando de la felicidad pero por ahora no lo podía dejar de abrazar

**-¿Por qué haces esto tan lindo? S-si quiero ser tu n-novio-**

Todo parecía un sueño un sueño que acababa en un beso más largo y más dulce que el anterior donde dejo las rosas en una silla para poder abrazarlo por el cuello simplemente dejándose guiar ya que era un total inexperto en ello aunque una duda invadió su cabeza

**-E-espera ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?-**

**-Veras…-** vio un sonrojo por parte de este y sonrió de manera tierna **–creo que desde que te conozco o un poco después de ello-**

**-A-ah ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Yo te gustaba mucho antes?-**

**-¿Y cómo no gustarme? Eras diferente a todos simplemente parecías ser un sueño, un sueño que pude conocer e ahora tenerlo como mi pareja-**

Sonrió antes de mirarlo a los ojos rodando los ojos divertido, aunque el también cambiaba o solo por el hacia eso y era lo que agradecía. Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro como si fueran viejos amigos de siempre

**-Vale entiendo, tengo mi encanto lo acepto-**

**-Tanto que me dan ganas de comerte a besos-**

**-O-oyes ahórrate los halagos o terminaras haciendo que me desmaye…-**

**-Si lo haces estaré aquí para atraparte-**

Termino soltando una sonrisa antes de abrazar al otro y apoyarse en su pecho en el cual se sentía a gusto escuchando el ritmo del corazón del otro pudiendo tranquilizarse incluso se había ruborizado bastante.

**-Después de todo si eres perfecto Nick-**

**-Pero solo quiero ser perfecto para ti ¿Ya lo soy?-**

Por supuesto que lo era, era perfecto para el solo asintió levemente antes de besarle juguetonamente la nariz ya que el jamás fue bueno para el amor pero tenía ah alguien con quien aprender el sentimiento donde seria correspondido donde aprendería las cosas buenas del sentimiento.

Si era un amor puro y sincero lo que tenían, eh lo mejor de todo es que combinaba sus dos amores quienes eran la música y el ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

¿Te imaginas ser correspondido por alguien quien pudo elegir a otras personas que morían por el? ¿Imaginas un beso inesperado que ocurra después de decirle que le gustas de una manera inconsciente? Era divertido para él, que ahora saliera con el chico perfecto cuando el era un desastre de persona, era divertido que se fijara en él aun teniendo millones de opciones. Vaya que era divertido, podía tener a sus dos amores: La música y Nick quien ahora era su novio.

Simplemente nunca se imaginó que acabaría así.

E realmente no se imaginaba otro final ¿para que querer otro cuando tenias el perfecto? Por supuesto que no todo era como un cuento pero al menos era bueno, ya que teniendo ah alguien que amas los problemas dejan de serlos y solo se ven como pequeños baches en el camino.

Y si, jamás pensó terminar así pero tampoco pensara en cambiar todo lo que había pasado


End file.
